EAW Pure Championship
The EAW Pure Championship, formerly known as the EAW Elite Championship was a professional e-wrestling mid-card championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It was part of the Voltage brand and was one of the three mid-card championships, complimenting the EAW National Extreme Championship on the Dynasty brand and the EAW Interwire Championship on the Showdown brand. It was first established when Jared Cage created it as it costed millions of dollars to create. It was to be introduced as the only championship in an extreme EAW where standard wrestling rules were enforced where you had to win by pinfall or submission and could be disqualified and counted out. Its history is a testament to those who have the technical skill that stands above others. The Pure Championship has been held by some of the best competitors in the mid-card, eventual world champions, and Hall of Famers. History Origin The Pure Championship, formerly named the Elite Championship, was created by Jared Cage, who spent millions on the creation of the belt, on an episode of Turbo. However, there was a feud boiling between him and his brother, Jason Cage, as they were set to meet in the ring at the third-annual Reasonable Doubt. Under Elite Rules in an extreme EAW, Jason Cage would defeat his brother Jared and he would become the first Pure Champion in EAW History. Prominence The EAW Pure Championship has become a very coveted in the company as many future world champions and Hall of Famers have claimed the championship in their quest for eternal greatness. The second champion, StarrStan, was able to bring much prestige before losing it to Kawajai. StarrStan is the most, if not one, prolific Pure Champion in EAW histories as he is a world champion and Hall of Famer. To this day, there has been no one to hold the championship more than once. Many other world champions like Kawajai, Hades the Hellraiser, Scott Diamond, and Jacob Senn to bring more prestige to the belt in their career. Reigns The EAW Pure Championship was introduced 2011. The inaugural champion was Jason Cage after he defeated his brother, Jared Cage. There have been seventeen (17) different official champions, with all champions having the most reigns at one each. The longest reigning EAW Pure Champion is Ms. Extreme, who so far has held the championship for (5) months and nine (9) days (between January 11th, 2019 edition of Dynasty and the June 19th, 2019). The shortest reigning EAW Pure Champion was Hades the Hellraiser, who held the championship for one (1) month (between Defiance and Pain for Pride V). The EAW Pure Championship is currently inactive. It was retired upon StarrStan's retirement from EAW. At Territorial Invasion on September 22nd, 2018, Jack Ripley cashed in his 24/7 Contract on Hardcore Champion, Johnny Ventura to become the new Hardcore Champion. However, the following week Dynasty GM StarrStan announced the retirement of the Hardcore Championship in exchange for the return of the Pure Championship. Title History Key Names History As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:EAW Championships